


"What If"- Artwork

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Manip, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Under this title I collect artwork that I made (mostly) for the 'what-if' Challenge on DW and LJThere are different pairings or no pairings at all (or it's up to your own interpretation), but there'll be more information for every "chapter" I post.





	1. The Stable Boy (Cowboy Challenge)

Series: SGA //Character: John Sheppard // Rating: Teen and up audiences (PG-13) // Summary: John is working on a ranch

 

Credits: John's head is from the MGM site The background is a collage from two photos from philwendet.com and gigcasa.com I don't know where I found the body for John


	2. After The Apocalypse

Fandom: SGA //Rating: G //Summary: Earth, or an abandoned planet in the Pegasus galaxy. John and Rodney investigate what happened. //

 

Credits: John and Rodney are from the MGM site, the image in the background is from: dieverlassenenorte.de , the orange houses are from: taringa.net , the dschungle is from: wikipedia.org , the liana is from: picnix.com


	3. The Perils of Time Travel

Fandom: SGA //Rating: G //Pairing: John/Rodney // Summary: While on Earth, John and Rodney 'borrowed' a jumper. Unfortunately, it was a time travel jumper. Now they have to find their way back...

 

Credits: John's and Rodney's head are from stargatecaps.com  
The painting by Sir Lawrence Alma Tadema is called "The Discourse"

 

 


	4. The Haunted Mansion

Fandom: SGA // Rating: G // Pairing: John & Rodney or John/Rodney //Summary: John and Rodney investigate...

 

 

 

Credits: The stairs were photographed by O.Lacour, the texture is a collage of different photos (marble, tapestry etc). John and Rodney are from stargatecaps.com, the banshee is from Supernatural.


	5. The Magician (Magic AU)

Fandom: SG-1 // Rating: G // Character: Daniel //Summary: Daniel is a magician who loves symbols, words and weird spells

 

 

Credit: The sourcepic is from the Dolce&Gabbana winter 2015 men ad campaign. Daniel's head is from stargatecaps.com. The wand is from Harry Potter.


	6. The Barista ( Work Place AU)

Fandom: SGA // Rating: G // Character: Rodney // S ummary: The Atlantis Coffee Shop: Teyla makes the best cakes and sandwiches, and Rodney makes the best coffee in town. Due to their success they need new personnel. Teyla engages Ronon for her kitchen, and John to help Rodney with the service. At first Rodney isn’t convinced, but then he realizes that the customers love John’s easy going way. And all too soon, he finds out that he isn’t immune to the lazy charm, little smiles and flirting compliments of his new employee...

 

 

Credits: The sourcepic is from thetimes.co.uk, Rodney’s head from stargatecaps.com, the coffee poster and the quote are from tripadvisor.com


	7. Stranded in Paradise (Stranded Challenge)

Fandom: Stargate SG-1 //Pairing: Jack/Daniel //Rating: G // Summary: It's the moment Daniel realizes that there will be lots of coconuts on their menu in their forseeable future...

 

 

**Credits:** Jack and Daniel are from gateworld, the sandy texture was made by Deoneta, the background is a collage of different holiday wallpapers I found on the internet.


	8. Beneath Blue Waters (Ocean + Workplace AU )

Fandom: SGA // Pairing: John/Rodney// Rating: G // Summary: When Dr. McKay learns that his boss, Director Woolsey, hired someone directly from university to help him with his work, he’s very upset. He doesn’t have time to explain to the kid the basics of aquatic life forms! But then he meets Dr. John Sheppard, a former member of the merpeople’s Water Force, and now a freshly minted doctor from Atlantis University.   
After a few weeks, Rodney doesn’t know if should be more annoyed about the fact that his assistant knows “everything” about aquatic life, or that he is slowly falling for the good-looking, funny and hot merman… 

 

**Credits:** John's and Rodney's head are from stargatecaps.com . The body for merman John is from castletails.com . The body for Rodney is from a zookeeper at Portland Zoo.

 

 

 


	9. Multiplicity (Dystopia Challenge)

Fandom: SGA //Pairing: John/Rodney or John&Rodney // Rating: G // Summary: John and Rodney finally find out about the clones the government tries to hide. 

 

The SGA screenshot is from gateworld.com. The clones are from the starwars.wiki. The eye is from specsavers.com, the binary code from videoblocks.com and for the barcode I lost the link and can't find it anymore.

 


	10. The Unexpected Trio (Back to School Challenge)

Fandom: SGA/SG-1 // Pairing/Characters: John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Daniel Jackson // Rating: G // Summary: Nobody on campus had thought that these three would become friends

 

 

Credits: Young David Hewlett is from the film "Pin". Young Michael Shanks is from "Stargate" (gateworld.com). Young Joe Flanigan is from the daily-flan.LJ site. The sourcepic is from the British GQ magazine. https://www.gq-magazine.co.uk/gallery/preppy-collegiate-menswear-shoot-gq-style. The autumn texture is from canadiangeographic.ca


	11. The Private Investigator (Supernatural Challenge)

Fandom: SGA // Character: John // Rating: G // Summary: John is a PI, and he's a vampire. Some bad guys find out too late, that this is a very dangerous combination.

 

 

 

Credits: John's head is from gateworld.com. The source pic is a movie poster for "Abraham Lincoln, Vampire Hunter". I don't remember where I found the vampire wings.


	12. The Flying City (Steampunk AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bigger version of the wallpaper is at my DW site.  
> https://antares-dw.dreamwidth.org/74398.html

**Fandom:** SGA **Characters:** Team **Rating:** G **Summary:** John, Ronon, Teyla and Rodney work for the City Protectorat. Their job is to help keep Atlantis safe and in good condition. Not easy, if your enemies are the Genii who try to infiltrate the city.

****

 

Credits: The source pic is a poster for the video game "The Order - 1886". John's and Ronon's heads are from stargatecaps.com. Teyla's and Rodney's heads are the MGM site. The city in the background is a small part from a steampunk city from Junli Liu. The airship is by olivieroy.


	13. Late to the Party

Fandom: SGA //Rating: G //Summary: John and Rodney return from a mission only to find that the rest of the expedition is partying in the gate-room. But why? They try to find out what happened during the last week... //

 

Credits: John and Rodney are from stargatecaps.com. The stargate in the background is from the MGM site, the texture is 'red rocks' from pixabay.com


	14. Spring Cleaning

Fandom: SGA, Character: John Sheppard, Rating: G 

Summary: When John shows up for the spring cleaning on Atlantis, he's a bit surprised how many people want to be in his 'cleaning group'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits: the background photo is from stargatecaps.com. John's head is from the MGM site. John's body belongs to the chef and model Franco Noriega (who in the original held a kitchen knife in his hand).


	15. Measuring the World (Regency-AU)

SG-1, Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill //Rating: G //Medium: Digital Art 

Summary: Jack O'Neill inherited a lot of money, and now he wants to travel around the world. All he needs is someone who speaks several foreign languages and knows a thing or two about different cultures. He meets young professor Daniel Jackson, and they start their journey. Already a few weeks later they find out that they have much more in common than just a love for adventures...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits: The source pic is a movie poster from the film "Measuring the World/Die Vermessung der Welt" which is based on the book by Daniel Kehlmann. Jack's and Daniel's heads are from the MGM site and stargatecaps.com. I changed the source pic, using parts of some drawings I found on wikimedia.


	16. Menswear Trends (Decade-Specific AU)

SGA, // Characters: John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Evan Lorne // Rating: G //

Summary:   
Newcomer designer Teyla Emmagan persuaded her friends John, Rodney and Evan to model for her 1971 fall/winter collection „Atlantis“.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits:  
> The main photo is from: https://www.mirror.co.uk/incoming/gallery/70s-fashion-adverts-9158533  
> John’s, Rodney’s and Evan’s head are from stargatecaps.com  
> The living room in the background is from: http://www.wirtschaftswundermuseum.de  
> The wallpaper is from: https://www.raumideen.org


End file.
